


In the Rain

by gothclark



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Off-World, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack are caught off world in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=green+grrl).



> Written For jd_ficathon xii for Green Grrl  
> Prompt: 1. “We are all broken, that’s how the light gets in.” – Ernest Hemingway  
> 2\. beach  
> Optional Request: Action, drama, romance, humor, crack—all are fine. Could be canon, pre-canon, post-canon, alternate reality, alternate universe, crossover or fusion (see recs in my journal for my fandoms). I love tropes: pretend relationship, forced/arranged marriage, telepathy, genderswap, bodyswap mpreg, kid!fic, hooker!fic, doppelgänger, robots, clones. Any rating.   
> Restriction #1: no unhappy ending  
> Restriction #2: no J or D relationship with anyone else (except their wives)  
> Thanks to princessofgeeks for the beta and the encouragement.

White sand stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Well, at least there are no trees," Jack said.

Daniel turned to see that Jack held a water canteen out for Daniel to take. He nodded thanks and took the bottle, wishing they had thought to bring more water, and sunscreen.

The sixty-hour days were playing havoc on his skin. At least there were clouds rolling in. They were stranded on the proverbial island in the middle of nowhere, alone and on top of that, the stargate was somewhere beneath the waves a half mile out to sea.

Jack stood with both hands resting on the butt of his P90. "Will you look at that?" He turned to Daniel with a grin on his lips. "Who knew this place had _really_ high tides. Emphasis on the really in case you didn't catch that."

Daniel gulped and raised his hand.

"Daniel," Jack said, taking two steps in Daniel's direction, frustration flashing in his eyes. "This is not a good thing." There was a long pause and then Jack smacked Daniel across the head with his baseball cap. It was a light smack with no real force behind it, but Daniel flinched anyway. Jack settled the cap back on his head and looked around. This time he seemed to take more care in examining their surroundings.

Daniel looked, too. He noticed the lack of trees, and the lack of much of anything. There wasn't even bird song to accompany them. This was a dead world for lack of a better term. Dead except for ruins, that Daniel had wanted to study. The original reason for this expedition to this world now seemed pointless.

"Well, at least you sent Sam and Teal'c home before the tide rolled in."

Jack turned and glared, compounding Daniel's guilt. Jack didn't often get angry with him, but when he did, Daniel ran in the opposite direction. That wasn't an option this time. There was nowhere to run and they would have to wait out the tide to get back home.

"Maybe we could make a camp fire," Daniel said with a smile. He motioned around them, realizing what a bad suggestion this was.

Jack shifted his stance.

"Okay, maybe not." Daniel shrugged. "We could..." Daniel frowned. He could hear thunder in the distance, the sound accompanied by a darkening sky.

"I'm waiting," Jack said. He flapped his hand to encourage Daniel to continue his train of thought.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"You really screwed up this time, Daniel. If I'd known about this," he said, gesturing wildly at the ocean covering the stargate. "I would have said no to this mission." He slid his sunglasses on and turned toward the direction of the ruins. "While we're here, we might as well take a look at those rocks you wanted to study," he said, walking away from Daniel.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

The second the words left his lips, the dark clouds covered the sun, leaving no doubt about their intentions. Daniel tightened the chinstrap of his Boonie. He followed behind Jack, the sand hindering his steps. There was no way Jack would ever let him forget this moment.

"I am so very sorry, Jack."

It would take them at least a few hours to hike to the ruins, just long enough for Jack to simmer and boil over.

"Why would anyone put a stargate on his ball of dirt?"

"Maybe there used to be more here," Daniel said. Even to him that sounded far-fetched. There was nothing here except water, sand and clouds. Daniel hastened his steps, falling in beside Jack. It felt like he took two steps for each one of Jack's strides.

"Oh, look. More sand," Jack said. His words dripped sarcasm.

"I know and I am really, really, really sorry."

They walked in silence for the next while. Daniel pulled his notebook from his bag. He scribbled a few words about the weather patterns. The clouds seemed to be holding off and no rain fell for now. Daniel almost breathed a sigh of relief at this. He also scribbled a quick map with the now submerged gate location.

"This is the biggest beach I have ever seen," Daniel said to no one in particular. Jack was now twenty feet ahead of him and he wasn't sure that he hadn't heard, but the slight wind must have carried his words on a breeze.

"You think." 

Daniel hadn't been watching where he was going and slammed into Jack's back. Daniel started to protest when he lost his balance and fell over, his notebook and pencil flying from his hands.

"Ouch, Jack," Daniel said, rubbing his arm. "Would you warn a guy before you do that?"

Jack didn't respond. His focus was on the greying sky.

"At least it's not raining," Daniel said. He should have known better. The moment he spoke those words, he felt a drop of rain on the tip of his nose. Another fat drop followed and before Daniel could stand, the downpour had drenched his clothes.

Jack held a hand out to help Daniel to his feet. He yanked Daniel hard enough to pull him up against Jack. "You had to say it." He had to shout over the heavy rain.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Sure, that I'd like to see." 

They stayed that way with a long, silent pause between them. Jack still held Daniel's hand in his tight grip, with his legs parted and one knee bent, as though caught in a dance. Time stretched between one breath and the next, as they blinked the rain from their eyes. They swayed together in the wind. Then the moment was over.

"Lead the way." Jack nudged Daniel away from him, and motioned for Daniel to take the lead. Just as abruptly as it had began, the rain slowed. A few steps later, and the sun emerged out from behind the clouds.

Daniel hated the feel of drenched clothes clinging to his skin. His hat drooped and he removed it to wring the water from the fabric. It lost its shape and Daniel smacked it against his thigh as they walked, inadvertently spraying Jack with water. A silent glare seemed plastered to Jack's face. Daniel placed the hat back on his head without a word. Jack nudged him again.

It felt like it would take forever. They could see the ruins in the distance, but no matter how long they walked, they seemed never to get closer to them. At least they were leaving a clear trail in the wet beach sand. Daniel quickened his pace, but they still hadn't reached their destination after another half hour of walking. Daniel was tiring and he stopped, huffing with exertion. Jack stopped a few feet away, scanning the horizon.

"Maybe we should go back to where the gate is just in case we lose our spot," Daniel said after a few minutes of silent standing. The clouds were threatening again, covering the sun.

"You think," Jack said, not hiding his snarky tone.

Daniel nodded and Jack reached out with one hand to grip Daniel by one arm. He spun them around and they followed their own tracks in the sand. Each step in the deep, damp, dark sand felt like stepping in quicksand. Daniel felt his legs giving out, and he fell to his knees. Jack yanked him to his feet.

"If you thought this was such a bad idea, why did you agree to do this?" Daniel said.

"I never said that." Jack steadied Daniel by leaning against him. He took a sip from his canteen and handed it to Daniel. "All this water and not a drop to drink."

Just as Daniel screwed the cap back on, the clouds opened up again. Within seconds, he was drenched once more, his shirt clinging to him. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide and this time, the rain did not let up after a few minutes.

Daniel could only see a few inches in front of his face and his glasses were drenched and fogged up. Jack reached up and removed them, folded the arms and tucked them into Daniel's jacket pocket.

"Better to see you with," Jack said. He had to shout over the torrential downpour.

Daniel looked down at their feet and watched their remaining footprints wash away. He pointed down and Jack grabbed Daniel's jacket sleeve, dragging him along in the direction they had been going.

Daniel didn't think it possible, but the rain increased, stinging his cheeks and hands. He huddled his shoulders to no avail. One misstep and Daniel tumbled to the wet sand, taking Jack down with him. They fell in a drenched heap. Daniel felt the butt of Jack's weapon jab his ribs. He cried out in pain and rolled away from Jack. He scrambled as he slid down an incline, losing his grip on Jack and his pack.

"Daniel!" Jack screamed his name and stopped Daniel's slide. He wrapped his legs around Daniel and pulled him in close.

"I lost my grip on my pack," Daniel said into Jack's ear. Jack looked around, but it was pointless. They could only see a few feet in front of them through the heavy rain and the pack was nowhere in sight. It had all their food and other important supplies inside. At least Jack still has his pack.

Daniel wanted to apologize to Jack again, but it wouldn't help. The rain had cooled enough that Daniel shivered, his teeth chattering, wishing they'd thought to set up the tent. Any other time, Daniel would make a joke about their closeness, but now he couldn't think about anything but how quickly this whole mission had turned to crap. They were going to drown before they could make it back through the gate. Daniel was beginning to think that maybe they should swim out to the gate and dial anyway. They would have to hold their breath, but that was better than lying down on the cold wet beach and the water wouldn't go through.

Jack dragged Daniel to his feet and they stayed close together. Daniel's idea of going to the gate was pointless. They couldn't see more than a few feet in front of their noses. They trudged through the rain. After a few more feet, Jack pulled them both down to huddle together on the sand. They could wait it out, if they had to, and it seemed that this was what Jack had decided. Daniel signed to ask this question, but Jack didn't seem to understand what he was getting at. He pointed out to the water and then to the spot they sat on and then back at his watch, which, lucky for Daniel, was waterproof. They were overdue and Daniel realized that the gate should have opened and they should have heard from Stargate Command by now. Maybe Sam had dialed through and they'd missed the call.

Daniel lowered his head to stop water dripping from his brim into his eyes, and Jack adjusted his baseball cap in an attempt to shield his eyes from the rain. They would have to wait, and the waiting allowed Daniel time to think on the conversation that they'd had the day before this mission. He recalled the look in Jack's eyes when he'd told him that he had something important to tell Daniel. Though Jack had refused to elaborate no matter how much begging Daniel did before the mission, during preparation for the mission and just as they entered the event horizon, Daniel couldn't help but speculate on what was on Jack's mind. He also recalled the gleam in Jack's eyes and the only comment Jack would make when Daniel had pressed one too many times. Jack had stated that what he needed to talk about was a private matter between just the two of them. That had only added fuel to the fire of speculation on what could be on Jack's mind. Daniel had put it out of his head up until now, but the feeling that they wouldn't make it back was starting to loom. Daniel didn't like to think that way. They'd been in tougher spots before and made it through. When Daniel thought about all the times they'd fought against odds insurmountable, he'd lost count.

He turned his head so that his mouth was at Jack's ear. "We should talk now," Daniel said. His throat felt raw and he shivered from the wet rain, which seemed to have picked up, if that were even possible.

Jack shook his head, tightening his grip on Daniel when the rain turned from hard to pelting. The sting on Daniel's skin felt like knives. He knew Jack was right. This wasn't the time or the place, but he needed to say something.

The radio crackled at that moment. Daniel couldn't distinguish any words at first from the static, but maybe if they replied, the SGC could pick something out of their response. 

"Come in, Stargate Command. This is Jack O'Neill coming to you from flood land."

The crackling resolved into a few garbled words and then Sam came in clear.

"Sir, are you and Daniel okay? We've been trying to reach you for hours." Sam sounded worried.

"Yeah, about that." Jack explained their situation. There was a long pause where Daniel thought they'd lost Sam.

"From what we've been able to figure out of this world, the tide should go out... eventually," Sam said.

"Hmm, no exact date on when that will happen, Major," Jack said. He raised a brow at Daniel.

"Our best guess is that it should go out some time tomorrow," Sam said.

Daniel could almost see her flinch. After a long pause, she continued.

"Sir. We have a team waiting to rescue you and Daniel."

"Negative. We will go through the gate the second the tide goes out. Do not send anyone else through."

"Okay, sir." Her voice crackled. "You're breaking u..." Sam's voice cut out and the radio went silent.

"Major," Jack said a few times into the radio, but it seemed that they had lost the signal.

Daniel thought that maybe being underwater might have disrupted the stability of the vortex. He wasn't sure about that. He knew that water shouldn't go through an active wormhole. Otherwise, you would be able it to flood another world. That train of thought got him thinking about ways to thwart drought, which led to thoughts about what Sam and Teal'c must be thinking at this moment, and that led to more thoughts about rain and back to thoughts about Jack and his firm grip around Daniel's waist.

Then the grip Jack had on him was gone all of a sudden and Daniel panicked. Daniel screamed out Jack's name into the torrential rain, but Jack must not have heard him. He could see a blur in the downpour. Daniel conjured scenarios of Jack washed away, drowning and crying out to him. Then Jack was there in front of him, motioning for Daniel's help with the tent from his pack. Jack, grim faced, struggled to erect the collapsible tent in the wind and rain. Despite the weather being against them, somehow they managed the task. Gusts of wind made it seem impossible, but Daniel reached out to help, snapping the soft poles on his side into place.

Jack jabbed a last peg into the soft, wet sand and by some miracle, it held. They climbed into the small one-man tent. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief that the flimsy fabric was keeping the rain at bay. Jack produced a flashlight and the dim light was enough to see in the growing darkness.

The sound of the rain on the tent was almost soothing. Daniel never wanted to see water again. His fingertips were wrinkled prunes and his hair plastered to his head, but at least they were inside a shelter. Daniel realized that Jack had even managed to rescue Daniel's lost backpack.

"How..." Daniel said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I just aimed and hoped for the best. I know it's not the greatest situation, but at least we're out of the rain."

"You're being modest again, but seriously, this is great. I've lived through worse." Daniel smiled. He knew Jack's sense of direction was uncanny. He'd probably kept track of everything even in this downpour. Daniel wrapped his arms around his knees and felt his tension lessen.

Daniel's stomach rumbled from hunger. Jack unclipped his weapon and set it to one side. He reached in to his pack and pulled out two foil wrapped power bars. Daniel accepted the offered bar and tore at the wrapping, wolfing down the bar. When he was finished eating, he watched Jack munch on his bar.

"We should conserve the rest. There's no telling how long this rain will last or when we'll get out of this place."

Daniel eyed the flimsy roof over their heads. "How long will this thing last?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure. I'm hoping at least the night." He tucked their empty wrappers inside a side pocket of his backpack and dug around inside the pack, producing a one-man self-inflating mattress. He motioned for Daniel to move aside enough so he could lay the mattress out on the floor of the tent. Once it finished inflating, Jack lay down on top. It was too small for the two of them.

"Okay," Daniel said. "Is there one of those for me?" He gestured at Jack, who eyed Daniel as he tucked the backpack under his head to use as a pillow. Daniel eyed his own smaller pack, wishing he'd thought to take one of the overnight packs.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, it's the only one I've got," said Jack, and then proceeded to close his eyes, his hands folded across his chest. Then Jack startled Daniel by grabbing his hand and yanking him down. Sprawled almost on top of Jack, Daniel tried to push up, but Jack shook his head.

"We'll have to share." He flicked off the light, plunging them into darkness.

Daniel blinked at the white ghost light. He tried to get comfortable, but his position made it difficult. He shifted in an attempt to ensure that Jack was comfortable enough that his weight wasn't too much for Jack. Daniel was all too aware of the few extra pounds he'd put on in this past year.

"Comfy?" Jack said. "Because we could be here a while and I want to get some sleep." He had his arm around Daniel and shifted his hips back and forth, nudging Daniel closer.

Daniel let out a breath and settled his head on Jack's shoulder, using it as a pillow. He couldn't help but think 'lover's embrace.' The moment the thought crossed his mind, he shook it away and closed his eyes, focusing instead on trying to sleep. He was exhausted and hadn't noticed until now just how bone tired he felt. The damp clothes were uncomfortable, but Daniel tried not to let that bother him. After a while, he found himself drifting, the sound of the steady rain on the tent lulling him into a drowsy state.

"I guess I can tell you now," Jack said, breaking the silence. He sounded reluctant and there was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Daniel gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed. What if what Jack wanted to say was bad news? If Daniel thought back to the past week, since returning from P4X 347 and, if he was honest with himself, Jack had been standoffish and almost avoiding Daniel in some cases.

"That's okay, Jack," Daniel said. He tried to think of something that would stop Jack, but most of the time when Jack wished to speak his mind, nothing short of a disaster could stop him. 

Jack turned the flashlight back on. The sudden light blinded Daniel.

"I know this isn't the best time, but just in case we end up stranded on this mud ball..." Jack said with a deep sigh, his chest moving up and down. Daniel raised his head to get a better look at Jack, but the angle was all wrong. Instead, he propped his head on his hand.

Jack looked him in the eye, and then looked up at the roof of the tent, reaching out to brush a hand across the side, as though examining the strength of their shelter. The flimsy fabric seemed to be keeping the water at bay for now. Daniel hoped it would hold.

"Well," Daniel said. "Is it that serious that it can't wait until we get home? I mean, Jack, it can't be that urgent or, you'd have said something before the trip." He shifted to a sitting position, crossed his legs and blinked down at Jack, who remained lying down, and tucked his free hand behind his head.

"It's not urgent, urgent." Jack blew out some air and sat up. "It's like this." He clipped the flashlight to a small loop at the top of the tent. The light swung back and forth, casting eerie shadows. The effect felt ominous and Daniel's dread grew.

Daniel focused all his attention on Jack, concentrating on nothing but him for the first time in a while. He cherished moments like this, moments when they were alone and there was no fear of interruption. Jack looked stricken, and Daniel wondered how he had missed the haunted look in Jack's eyes. Now the expression in them sent a shiver of a through Daniel.

"No matter what it is, Jack, I'm here for you."

"You almost died."

"I've actually died a few times," Daniel whispered, but he realized that Jack had to be referring to the P4X 347 incident, the pleasure planet where the team had spent three weeks recovering from the effects of the light device. He and Jack had spent a lot of time walking along that beach. It had been one of the best times of Daniel's life. He remembered their conversations with fondness.

"I know, and one of those times was my fault," Jack said.

"I..." Daniel started to protest, but Jack reached up to silence him with a brush of fingers across Daniel's lips.

"Shh," Jack said. He took a deep breath and rubbed his thighs. "Okay, here goes and don't make a big deal out of this because... just forget it."

"No, Jack," Daniel wanted to reach out and shake Jack. It wasn't like Jack to start something and never finish. Whatever he was holding back, must be bad. "I promise not to make a big deal and I promise you no matter what it is..." Daniel ran a hand through his damp hair. "I don't know what I'd do because I don't know what it is, but I can promise that no matter what I ..." Daniel trailed off, unsure of what else to say, but then Jack spoke.

"I like you," Jack said.

Daniel stopped waving his hands about. "Well, that's nice, Jack. I like you, too." Daniel felt his heart skip a beat.

"No." Jack leaned in closer, forcing Daniel to pull back a few inches. Up this close, Daniel didn't need glasses to see. "I like you." He raised a brow, and then nodded. "Like. Get it. Like."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Are you...hitting on me?" He gulped at saying the words aloud.

Jack nodded relief obvious in his eyes. "You can't take a hint for someone so smart, you know that. Don't worry. I don't expect anything in return." He squared his shoulders. "I just needed to get that off my chest, and I thought this might be my last chance."

Daniel wasn't sure what to say or do. Their gazes locked, Jack's screaming for a response. The silence seemed to drag on for an eternity. The longer the silence dragged, the harder it was for Daniel to formulate any sort of coherent thought.

How had he missed something that was right there in front of him and somehow not noticed even though he'd sort of been secretly looking? He wracked his brain for any moment in the past few months that would have been a clue to Jack's confession, but he couldn't think of anything.

However, before Daniel could formulate a response, Jack interrupted. "We should get some sleep." Jack turned out the light and lay down again, taking up the entire inflatable mattress. Daniel shuffled out of his way and lay down facing Jack's back.

"I can hear you thinking."

"I'm sorry, Jack. This is a lot to take in." There was silence again. 

Jack grunted.

Daniel needed to say something right now, anything. He should say it right this second before more time passed and Jack thought the worst. He couldn't image what must be going through Jack's mind. A military lifetime career and Jack was willing to take a chance that could end that career. Daniel couldn't let that happen. He had to do something, anything, right this second. The longer he lay in silence, the more frightened Daniel became. He couldn't allow Jack to do this, not for him, even if Daniel felt the same way. He could say that. He could tell Jack how he felt and then what; they walk off, happily ever after, into the sunset.

Daniel reached up and turned the light on, but Jack turned it off seconds later.

"You could have said something, anything," Jack said.

Daniel turned the light on again. "Give me a second."

"Too late. Time to sleep," Jack said and turned off the light.

Frustrated, Daniel turned it on and Jack reached up and turned it off. Daniel turned it on again only to have Jack turn it off. This was bordering on the ridiculous.

Daniel kept his hand on the light. When Jack blindly reached for it, their hands collided. Daniel took Jack's hand in his, a tingle of pleasure sparking through him.

They both sat up at the same time, almost knocking their heads together.

"I..." Daniel started to say.

"Say something more."

"I..." Daniel said again. When he looked into Jack's soft, dark brown eyes, in shadow because of the light, Daniel couldn't think of what else to say to save this moment. Jack licked his lips and Daniel knew what he had to do. Maybe action could speak for him.

Daniel lunged forward, mashing their mouths together. Their first kiss felt cold, and then Jack parted his lips. Daniel opened his mouth, a rush of ecstatic pleasure coursing through him. He licked, seeking the soft warmth of Jack's mouth. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel every second of this moment. Daniel tilted his head and deepened the kiss. They stayed that way for a long while, never breaking contact. Jack nipped Daniel's bottom lip, and cupped Daniel's cheek with one hand, rubbing his stubble with a blunt thumb.

Daniel kept his eyes closed, too afraid that this was all just a dream. The kiss broke too soon and Daniel almost whimpered. Jack rested his forehead against Daniel's and hummed. He brushed a thumb across Daniel's mouth. Daniel kissed the tip. His body hummed with pleasure at just this one kiss. He was so hard and hot. He couldn't image how he'd react if they did more.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Jack stroked Daniel's cheek and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Then Jack pinched him on the soft flesh of his thigh, close to Daniel's groin.

"Ouch, Jack."

Jack shrugged with an almost apologetic look in his eyes. Daniel chuckled and stroked Jack on the shoulder then on his cheek. He wrapped his arm around Jack's neck, moving in closer.

"You wanna make out?" Jack said with a crooked grin.

Daniel burst out laughing. Jack silenced him with a kiss. 

Daniel liked the rain again.

End


End file.
